geekfeminismwikiaorg-20200214-history
Women at Wikimania 2012
Wikimania 2012, held in Washington, D.C., had the largest participation of women recorded at any Wikimania. Over 100 women attended, making up approximately 10% of the participants, and reflecting the approximately 9% of women who participate in Wikipedia as a whole (as of 2012). This year, the conference was also preceded by AdaCamp DC, which may also be credited with an increased number of participants in both Wikimania and AdaCamp. Organizers *Katie Filbert, Coordinator for Sponsorships & on Program Committee, former president of Wikimedia DC *Tiffany Smith, Program Chair *Orsolya Virag, Deputy Program Chair *Sarah Stierch, Program Committee Mary Gardiner keynote For the first time in Wikimania history, a woman keynoted Wikimania. Mary Gardiner keynoted on the opening day, Thursday, July 12, speaking to over 1,000 people at George Washington University. Her talk, "Fostering diversity: not a boring chore, a critical opportunity," touched on the importance of bringing a more diverse participation to Wikipedia, focusing on women, and how Wikimedia projects can do so by providing a more inclusive participatory experience. WikiWomen's Lunch Over 100 women participated in the WikiWomen's Lunch on the Saturday of the event. This is the biggest ever, and unlike the lunch in the past, there were too many in attendance to have the standard "pass the mic" session. Wikimedia Foundation's Chief Talent and Culture Officer, Gayle Karen Young facilitated the event by having every participant stand up into the microphone and state their name, affilitation, and three words that they relate too. This took approximately one hour due to the large amount of people. Sue Gardner gave an opening introduction. After introductions, an open mic was offered and women from around the room shared their thoughts and feelings. The theme was "celebration," a contradiction to the previous years event which focused more on the gender gap and the problems in Wikipedia. Sarah Stierch and Sue Gardner also provided closing words. Women speakers *Angelika Adam, "Supporting tools for a diversified Wikipedia" *Adrienne Alix, "What place for the “small languages” on Wikimedia projects?" and panel participant in "A National GLAM Coordinator - a crucial yet overlooked role" *Hilda Bastian, "US National Library of Medicine’s PubMed Health: systematic reviews as a resource for Wikipedia medical pages" *Caroline Becker, "Chapters producing knowledge" *Kelsey Brannan, "Wikipedia Translation and Transnational Scholarship" *Laura Cassani, "Marine Corps Civil Information (MARCIM) Semantic Wiki" *Leslie Carr, "Ask the Operators" *Krystle Chung, "Women on wikiHow" *Jessica Coates, "The Great Debate" panel participant *Jutta von Dincklage, "A wiki platform to develop, publish, and update cancer treatment guidelines" *Anja Ebersbach, "We want music scores!" *Shani Evenstine, "A National GLAM Coordinator - a crucial yet overlooked role" *Katie Filbert, "Wikipedia in Twitter age" *Heather Ford, panel participant in "Wikipedia in Twitter age" *Barbara Fischer, panel participant in "A National GLAM Coordinator - a crucial yet overlooked role" *Mary Gardiner, "Fostering diversity: not a boring chore, a critical opportunity" *Sue Gardner, "Wikimedia Foundation: The Year In Review and The Year Ahead" *Sumana Harihareswara, "Transparency and collaboration in Wikimedia engineering" and "What Does THAT mean? Engineering Jargon And Procedures Explained" *Katie Horn, "Fundraising: Under the Hood" *Mona Ibrahim, "College Students' Perceptions of the Wikipedia-Assignment Experience" *Elly Köpf, "How to motivate older people to become active Wikipedians?" *Dr. Allison Kupietzky, "Wiki, Women and Museums: The makings of a successful GLAM-WIKI project" *Poupou l'quourouce, "A Room of One's Own - Virgina Woolf and Female Wikipedia Editing" *Delphine Ménard, "Why Does Wikimedia Need Money When We Have Volunteers?" *Beth Simone Noveck, "Wiki Government: How Technology Can Make Government Better, Democracy Stronger, and Citizens More Powerful" *Iolanda Pensa, "The Power of Wikipedia: Legitimacy and Territorial Control" *Lydia Pintscher, "Let's talk about Wikidata and what it means for you!" *Lori Byrd Phillips, "QRpedia and you," "State of GLAM-Wiki in the US" and panel participant in ''"A National GLAM Coordinator: a crucial yet overlooked role" *Maryana Pinchuk, ''"Welcome to Wikipedia, now please go away: improving how we communicate with new editors" and ""This is my voice": the motivations of highly active Wikipedians" *Noopur Raval, "GLAM and Outreach in India" and panel participant in "A National GLAM Coordinator: a crucial yet overlooked role" *Jane Richardson, "A Wikipedian content-expert soliciting expert editors" *Risker, "Blacking out Wikipedia" *Alolita Sharma, "The next billion users on Wikipedia with Open Source Webfonts" *Sara Snyder, "5 Reasons Why Archives are an Untapped Goldmine for Wikimedians" *Sarah Stierch, "Wikimedia Community Fellows: what we're researching, piloting and doing to help the movement", "10 Women in 10 Minutes", and panel participant in "Engage or Perish" *Leigh Thelmadatter, "Experimenting with Wikipedia at a Mexican university" *Pamela Wright, GLAM professionals panel participant 37/166 - 18.23% Category:Wikimedia